02012015LilySorser
08:38 -- galliardTartarologist GT began pestering theoreticalAcquisitionist TA at 20:38 -- 08:39 GT: Sorser. 08:39 GT: Sorser hey. 08:39 GT: Sorser guess where I am. 08:39 GT: (This is the part where you guess.) 08:40 TA: 777 oh hey Lils 777 08:40 TA: 777 le7s see 777 08:40 TA: 777 you are 777 08:40 TA: 777 a7 777 08:40 TA: 777 a 777 08:40 TA: 777 laundroma7? 777 08:41 GT: The buzzer sounds loud and long, for Sorser Piraya is quite wrong. 08:41 GT: I 08:41 GT: am 08:41 GT: in 08:41 GT: a 08:41 GT: CASINO. 08:41 TA: 777 7:0 777 08:41 GT: DOING LIKE THE GAMBLING THINGS AND ALL. 08:41 TA: 777 you lucky devil Lils 777 08:42 GT: I am in fact the luckiest of devils. 08:42 GT: Oh oh guess what also. 08:42 TA: 777 your fa7her has somehow bankrup7ed himself and 7he res7 of your 7eam 777 08:42 GT: Close, but not quite. 08:43 GT: Everyone is fucking PLASTERED. 08:44 TA: 777 I knew 7ha7 Mavico boy would be a poor influence on your pure conscience 777 08:44 GT: I've had like 10 fucking drinks. 08:44 GT: I don't know how I haven't passed out yet. 08:45 TA: 777 are you even feeling buzzed? 777 08:45 GT: Nope! 08:45 GT: Then again, I've never had alcohol like ever before, so who even knows what this mythical 'buzzed' sensation feels like. 08:45 TA: 777 Lily, wha7 kind of drinks have you been ordering? 777 08:46 GT: Dunno. I've just been picking the ones with the cutest names and not really bothering with the ingredients. 08:46 GT: They started giving me weird looks after I ordered the fifth Pangalactic Garglemawhatsit. 08:47 GT: Who even gives a drink that long of a name, seriously. 08:47 TA: 777 did any of 7hem have 7his s7range, bi77er bi7e 7o 7hem when you drank 7hem? 777 08:47 TA: 777 a weird 7ingle a7 7he back of your 7hroa7 near your sinuses? 777 08:48 GT: Yeah, now that you mention it. Figured it was a side effect of the club soda or something. 08:49 GT: A giveaway probably should have been that most of them weren't fizzing. 08:50 TA: 777 hmmm, 7hen maybe your gif7ed Mavico gene7ics allow you 7o indulge copiously wi7hou7 7he ac7ual effec7 of drunkenness 777 08:50 GT: Duuuuude, you think? That'd be so fucking baller. 08:50 TA: 777 or 7he alcohol is pi77ed in 7he 7op of your s7omach and as soon as you s7and up i7 will in7er your bloods7ream simul7aniously 777 08:50 TA: 777 7ry doing 7ha7 777 08:51 GT: Standing now. 08:51 GT: Bit of a head rush, but nothing much else. 08:51 TA: 777 Mavico gene7ics i7 is 7hen 777 08:51 TA: 777 I'm no7 sure 7ha7s necessarily a good 7hing bu7 good on your for 7rying 777 08:52 GT: I am now tempted to drink every fucking drop of booze in the place. 08:52 GT: Y'know, for science. 08:52 TA: 777 you should 7es7 and see if Erisio shares your gene7ic boon 777 08:52 TA: 777 y'now 777 08:52 TA: 777 for science 777 08:53 GT: Preeeeetty sure he doesn't. 08:53 -- galliardTartarologist GT sends ladiesman.png -- 08:53 GT: ((it's a picture of what is very clearly erisio drunkenly hitting on a very confused male labrador retriever)) 08:54 TA: 777 well now your bro7her cer7ainly has an in7eres7ing 7ype 7o say 7he leas7 777 08:55 GT: On the one hand, I feel like I should step in and stop the trainwreck. 08:55 GT: On the other, this is fucking hilarious. 08:56 TA: 777 le7 him have his fun, 7he kid deserves a drunk momen7 or 7wo 777 08:56 TA: 777 i7 builds charac7er 777 08:56 GT: Eheheheh. I'm inclined to agree. 08:57 GT: I'll probably step in if I see he's trying to take things to the next level, though. He's gonna regret that in the morning in a preeeeetty bad way. 08:57 TA: 777 well considering who is planning on da7ing i7 may be a la7eral move 777 09:01 GT: Insert salacious wink here. 09:01 TA: 777 oh ho 777 09:02 GT: Seriously though, once we're done with our lands, we should come back here and hit the clubs together. 09:02 GT: If we don't end up destroying the economy first by taking out the corrupt head. 09:02 TA: 777 we will break 7he banks and 7he hear7s of cocker spaniels 7he world over 777 09:03 GT: We'll walk out of the casino which has mysteriously set on fire and whip on our sunglasses, hand in hand. 09:03 TA: 777 I like 7he way you 7hink Miss Mavico 7;) 777 09:04 TA: 777 is anyone else proving def7 a7 handling 7heir cards? 777 09:07 GT: Sami's fucking making BANK. 09:07 GT: And she's been sticking to the slots this ENTIRE TIME. 09:07 GT: What is her secret. 09:08 TA: 777 slo7s are 7he easies7 7o game if you know wha7 7o look for in a machine 777 09:08 TA: 777 s7ill I am surprised Hes7on had i7 in her 777 09:08 TA: 777 our version of her seems so by-7he-book good cop 777 09:09 GT: That ain't too far off the mark with TeenSami either. I honestly think she's just ridiculously lucky. 09:10 TA: 777 could be 777 09:10 TA: 777 7he winds of fa7e and all 7ha7 jazz 777 09:11 TA: 777 anyone else 7aking 7heir chances or is young Miss Hes7on going 7o work over 7he one-armed bandi7s alone? 777 09:13 GT: Everyone else seems to be hanging out with the card sharks. Maenam went into the high stakes room ages ago and hasn't come out since. 09:13 GT: 10 boonbucks says she comes out naked. 09:13 TA: 777 Miss Condescence herself? 777 09:14 TA: 777 ge7 pics, 7ha7s all I'm saying 777 09:14 GT: Ohoho. A request like that might make a girl feel a bit jealous. 09:16 TA: 777 for research purposes only I assure you 777 09:17 TA: 777 I'm ac7ually surprised 7ha7 she would en7er a high s7akes challenge by herself 777 09:17 TA: 777 i7 seems ra7her risky 777 09:17 GT: You're telling me. I'm gonna go in with at least 2 other scapegoats. 09:18 GT: Prolly Thiago and Erisio, so I can team up with one and leave the other to the dogs. 09:19 TA: 777 I'm assuming you plan on eloping wi7h Mis7er 7eze7i in a ha7esnog-fueled flame of passion and moneylus7 whils7 Erisio blows 7he bank li7erally and figura7ively? 777 09:20 GT: That was not initially my plan, but it sure as hell is now. 09:20 TA: 777 oh no I've crea7ed a mons7er 777 09:21 GT: Hide yo kids, hide yo wife? 09:22 TA: 777 hide everybody 777 09:22 TA: 777 Mean Mamma Mavico is wha7 7hey will call you 777 09:24 GT: But I have no kids. 09:24 GT: Not yet, anyway. ;o 09:25 TA: 777 de7ails 777 09:25 TA: 777 7;) 777 09:25 GT: ;;;;;o 09:26 TA: 777 so many winks 777 09:26 TA: 777 I 7hink I am ge77ing 7he vapors 777 09:27 GT: You should probably lie down before you faint or something. 09:29 TA: 777 I'm pre77y sure if I lied down here I would ca7ch hypo7hermia 777 09:30 GT: Ahaha, holy shit, what? 09:30 GT: Where the fuck are you guys even, actually? 09:31 TA: 777 running around Howard's land freezing my keis7erglobes off 777 09:31 TA: 777 for a land filled wi7h fancy 7emples 7heres no7 a building here 7ha7 isn7 draf7y as fuck 777 09:32 GT: Ooh, fancy temples. Sounds neat. You in some kinda abandoned ruin-y place? 09:33 TA: 777 no more fores7s and pagodas 7his side of an Eas7 Al7ernian-7hemed shopping complex 777 09:34 TA: 777 mos7 would say 7hese snow-covered grounds are 'elegan7' and 'haun7ingly mesmerizing' 777 09:34 TA: 777 I call 7hem cold as hell 777 09:34 GT: Ah, so you guys got the weeaboo land. 09:34 TA: 777 7he weeis7 of aboos 777 09:36 GT: Well, I'd send you a coat, but I have like no idea how I'd do that and also I have none. 09:36 GT: You'll just have to subsist off the warmth of my love. 09:37 TA: 777 i7 burns 7he cockles of my cardiovascular 7humper jus7 hearing 7ha7 my dear 777 09:37 TA: 777 hones7ly I don'7 even know where everyone else is I've jus7 been pondering ou7side of 7hese 7emples for hours now 777 09:38 GT: Pffff. Nice going. 09:38 GT: You tried chatting any of them up yet? 09:42 TA: 777 only Ka7arn really, 7he o7hers have been busy dealing wi7h 7he hocus pocus s7uff of 7his land 777 09:43 TA: 777 and Meoue7 who is as infuria7ingly condescending and unhelpful as ever 777 09:44 GT: And remind me again how you're not black for her? 09:45 TA: 777 oh a7 firs7 I 7hough7 i7 was charming and evasive 7rus7 me 777 09:46 TA: 777 bu7 i7s go77en 7o 7he poin7 where she refuses 7o le7 up on her cagey bullshi7 even when we run 7he risk of being murdered by freaky puppe7 7hings 777 09:46 TA: 777 so no I'm no7 a fan 777 09:47 GT: Yeah, that's fair. Blackrom's really, really, REALLY fucking confusing, anyways, so it's probably good you're not shacking up with her. 09:49 GT: Really, really, really confusing... 09:49 TA: 777 speaking of which how have you no7 murdered 7he younger 7eze7i in his sleep ye7? 777 09:50 GT: Whaddaya mean? We're moirails, dude. Pretty sure that's kind of a big no-no. 09:52 TA: 777 and ye7 you're willing 7o le7 him ge7 mauled by gambling pooches in order 7o rob a high s7akes poker game wi7h him and Erisio in 7ow 777 09:52 TA: 777 sounds suspicious 7o me 777 09:52 TA: 777 you should see how high my eyebrows are raising 777 09:52 GT: Mm. 09:53 GT: I've already got someone angling for my black quadrant anyways, so you can cross it off your shipping grid. 09:54 TA: 777 oh ho 777 09:54 TA: 777 a new developmen7 777 09:54 TA: 777 my eyebrows are a7 i7 again 777 09:54 GT: A new, really fucking CONFUSING development. 09:54 TA: 777 oh no please 777 09:54 TA: 777 don'7 7ell me 777 09:55 TA: 777 Mavico Sr" 777 09:55 TA: 777 *Sr? 777 09:55 GT: Ew. 09:55 GT: He's my DAD. 09:55 TA: 777 well Meoue7 is 7echnically my mo7her and you were jus7 asking me how I hadn'7 ha7emacked her ye7 777 09:55 GT: Then again, considering who I'm talking to, shouldn't be surprised that's the first pairing that came to mind. 09:57 GT: Any more guesses, or are you just furiously struggling to think who else I'm related to? 10:00 TA: 777 no I 7hink I am good 777 10:00 TA: 777 who is 7his mys7ery calignious flame? 777 10:01 GT: All right, hold on to your spectacles: 10:01 GT: Fucking Miloko Zapote of all people. 10:01 TA: 777 Miloko? 777 10:01 GT: Miloko. 10:02 TA: 777 Li77le Miss S7ammers, I Am Snogging A Muscle-Incarni7e Zapo7e? 777 10:02 GT: That's the one. 10:02 GT: She woke me up in the middle of the night and tried to fucking slit my throat. 10:02 GT: Then it somehow morphed into kissing and everything got a whole lot weirder. 10:03 TA: 777 7ha7 girl is a bundle of crazy wrapped in a rope made of wha7 7he fuck 777 10:03 GT: Yyyyep. 10:03 GT: And the worst part was it was actually kind of hot? 10:04 TA: 777 well i7 sounds like a blackrom made in 7he pi7s of hell 777 10:05 GT: But, like, I think she's kind of COOL. I sure as heck don't HATE her, especially not in that way! 10:06 GT: So now I have no fucking clue what to do. 10:07 TA: 777 well she probably has mys7ic 7roll7ec zombie powers so if she does kill you in your sleep you probably don'7 have 7o worry 777 10:08 GT: Joy. 10:10 TA: 777 I would advise agains7 i7 since you should never pu7 you bulge in crazy bu7 7ha7s jus7 me 777 10:11 GT: Well I mean, I'm dating you. :P 10:11 GT: Bit late for that. 10:11 TA: 777 awww I'm 7ouched Lils really I am 777 10:12 GT: I try. 10:12 TA: 777 seriously 7hough wi7h her da7ing wha7 migh7 li7erally be 7he boogieman I sugges7 really 7hinking abou7 7hings before you do any7hing s7upid 777 10:13 TA: 777 he nearly killed me for 7rying 7o sell her a book 777 10:13 GT: Pretty sure we're technically brothers now anyways, if it counts for anything. 10:14 GT: Brother and sister, I mean. 10:15 TA: 777 well 7ha7s cer7ainly an in7eres7ing fac7or 777 10:15 TA: 777 7rus7 your gu7 is all I can sugges7 I guess 777 10:19 GT: My gut is currently telling me that I have drunk far too many alcoholic beverages and I have no idea where the goddamn bathroom is. 10:20 TA: 777 look nex7 7o 7he video poker slo7s i7s always near by 777 10:20 GT: Holy shit, it IS. 10:21 TA: 777 go 7ake care of business Lils, I need 7o see if i can crash in one of 7hese 7emples for a bi7 777 10:21 GT: Kay. Have fun freezing to death! <33333 10:22 TA: 777 always do hun 777 10:23 -- theoreticalAcquisitionist TA ceased pestering galliardTartarologist GT at 22:23 --